Spice Magnet
by sinkorship
Summary: At a New Year's party, they confessed. A year later, their relationship is still unknown to the other Vocaloids of the house. Until one day, they make a terrible mistake, one that could ruin their relationship for good... Rated M for eventual lemons...
1. Intro

_Two different people with one thing in common. Both held a forbidden affection for the other. But it was frowned upon for them to be together. Same sex couples were frowned upon. But no matter, the boys couldn't control their feelings. As per usual love stories like this one, the two were close friends. But they had much female competition. And as usual, age gaps. Kaito Shion was 18. Len Kagamine was only 16. No matter what, their relationship had flaws. Yet, it's said that true love can overcome any boundary, be it age, sex, family, true love will prevail. The young males could only hope this would be the case for them. _


	2. Happy New Year

**A/N: So, here's the first official chapter of Spice Magnet! Forbidden love can be realized with the simplest of things...**

* * *

~ One Year Ago ~

"Hey, Len. If you're going to Miku's party, be careful, 'kay?" My sister called from her room.

"Yeah, yeah." I grabbed my jacket.

"Seriously, Len. don't do anything you'll regret." Rin's words of advice struck a chord, and I ran up to my room, grabbing a picture on my dresser.

It was a picture of me and Kaito on his sixteenth birthday.

I didn't grab the picture just for the sake of it, I had a message on the back of it.

Today, I'd make my move.

I turned the picture over, giving my message a final check.

_Kaito,_

_I doubt you'll feel the same way, but I can't hold these feelings anymore. Kaito, I love you. No, I think it's more than that. I'm in love with you, Kaito-san. I understand you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you._

_Love,_

_Len._

I sighed, folding the picture and putting it in my pocket.

"Tonight's the night, Len." I muttered.

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

"I heard Len's coming to the party, Kaito." I blushed.

My heart raced a mile a minute whenever I thought about him.

I had dated a few people in my life, but none of them had made me feel the way Len does.

His smile was intoxicating, like a drug.

I had decided that tonight, at Miku's New Year party, I'd tell Len how I felt.

I remembered the picture I had written a message on.

_Dear Le_n,

_I guess now is as good as ever to say this. I've had feelings for you for a while now. I guess I wouldn't be too surprised if you don't feel the same way. But I love you, Len. I always have._

_Kaito._

The picture was from my sixteenth birthday.

The day I realized I was in love with my best friend.

"Kaito!" Meiko snapped.

"H-Huh?" She rolled her eyes.

"You were spacing out. If we don't get going soon, we'll miss the party, idiot!" She smacked the back of my head, and rather hard.

"Ow! Okay, okay." I rubbed the back of my head and followed Meiko out the door.

Not long after, I heard a familiar voice, and was almost tackled.

"Kaito-san~!" Len shouted, hugging my waist.

I blushed greatly before looking down.

I wasn't blushing just because of Len's actions, but how damn cute he looked in earmuffs.

"L-Len!" I managed to squeak.

_What the hell?! Pull it together, Kaito!_

"A-Are you going to Miku's party, too?" He smiled.

"Y-Yeah." _Damn it, Kaito! You can NOT fall apart now!_

"Wanna walk together?" I nodded, unable to speak.

Len's face lit up with a smile, and his gloved hand took mine, causing my blush to increase.

(Len's P. O. V.)

"Len, Meiko, Kaito! I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Miku squealed, hugging us.

She then sat down next to her girlfriend of two years, Luka.

I shifted nervously, then looked up to meet Kaito's sea blue eyes.

"What's wrong, Len? Are you sick?" I shook my head, taking note of the time and the confession I had yet to make.

"K-Kaito, c-can I talk to you outside?" My heart was pounding as Kaito nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He smiled.

_You can do it, Len._

"H-Here. T-T-Turn it over. I-It says everything I c-can't." I handed the picture to Kaito with shaking hands.

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

"Kaito, I doubt you'll feel the same way, but I can't hold these feelings anymore. Kaito, I love you. No, I think it's more than that. I'm in love with you, Kaito-san. I understand you probably don't feel the same way, but I had to tell you. Love, Len." I read.

_He... He loves me too?_ I wasn't sure what to feel.

"J-J-J-Just t-take the p-photo." I dug the same picture from my pocket.

I watched as his eyes scanned the words and as his smile lit up.

He hugged me, causing us to fall back in the snow, laughing.

Len's aquamarine eyes were filled with tears, but not from sadness.

"Thank you, Kaito." He whispered.

"Happy New Year, Len." I tilted his chin up and kissed him.

"There you are!" Miku gasped when she saw them.

"M-Miku, i-it's not-" Kaito was interrupted by her squeal.

"I **_KNEW_ **you two liked each other!" She jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

Len shuddered slightly from the cold.

"We should probably go back inside." Len nodded.

Before we left, Len grabbed my scarf, pulling me down to his level, and the pressed his lips gently to mine.

"Happy New Year, Kaito." He whispered.


	3. Busted

**A/N: Holy-! 3 chapters already! Anywho, just wanted to say I'm pretty proud of how this story is turning out!**

**Also, shout-out to my first reviewer, Aisu-dazs!**

**Thanks for reviewing, love~!**

**Anywho, thank you for all of your support by reading this. I've been going through some crap, but I'm back, loves~!**

* * *

(Len's P. O. V.)

"I'm surprised they haven't noticed yet." I chuckled to my self.

Me and Kaito had been together secretly for a year since Miku's New Year party.

"They're oblivious to this sort of thing, Len." Kaito smiled.

It was true that the other Vocaloids were unaware of romantic feelings most of the time.

Hell, it took almost a year to get Miku and Luka together.

"But seriously. How could they have missed this one? We get pretty handsy..." I trailed off, causing Kaito to blush.

"S-Shut up, Len." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"You know you love me." I smirked as Kaito pinned my arms above my head and leaned down to kiss me.

"That I do, but you're a pain in my ass sometimes." He chuckled.

"But you're _my_ pain in the ass." I smiled. Kaito still pinned my arms above my head.

"Like I'm seriously going to fight back." I quipped.

"I never know with you. You keep surprising me." He smirked as he kissed me again.

"How long is everyone else going to be out?" I asked.

"Luka and Miku took everyone else shopping... so about a year." I laughed.

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

I loved Len's laugh. It was so light and child-like.

"I love you, you know that?" Len smiled warmly.

"You say it often enough." I smirked and pulled Len into my lap.

"Let's find a movie to watch."

About halfway through the movie, the others came back.

Len was using my lap as a pillow.

"So, how long?" Miku asked, making me jump.

"I saw you two at the New Year party, Kaito. Don't lie to me. How long have you two been together?" Miku said, almost demandingly.

"A year." I looked down and smiled and Len, stroking his hair.

"Awwwww! You guys are so cute!" Miku squealed, stirring Len.

"Huh? Oh, is everyone else back already?" Len asked, rubbing sleep from his aquamarine eyes.

_God, he's adorable._ I chuckled.

"W-What's so funny?" Len asked groggily.

"Nothing. You're just adorable when you wake up from a nap." Len's cheeks were dusted with a pale rose color.

"S-Stop it." He tried to sound angry, but came off as tired.

"Never." I smiled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She zipped her lips.

I smiled as Miku walked away, running my fingers through Len's hair.

"If they don't have a problem with Luka and Miku, they shouldn't have a problem with us, right?" Len looked up at me hopefully.

(Len's P. O. V.)

Kaito sighed, running his free hand through his bangs.

"Len, it's not that simple." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Is... Is it because we're both guys?" I asked, trying not to sound hurt.

"No, Len. That's not it. I'm four years older than you, that's what the problem is." He sighed.

"You're ashamed to be in a relationship with a child, aren't you?" I was trying not to cry.

"Len, that's not it! Will you listen to me for a minute?!" He yelled grabbing my wrists firmly.

"I just... I don't know what everyone else will think." He dropped my hands.

"So that's it? Do you really care about their opinion so much that you're scared?" My voice was barely a whisper.

"Len... Len, wait!" He grabbed my shoulder.

"Their opinion's not going to change anything between us, okay?" I turned away from him, shrugging his hand off my shoulder.

"Listen, if you really want to, when do you think we should tell them?" I turned around to see Kaito smiling with an outstretched hand.

"I'm not sure, but soon. New Year's is in a month." I smiled, hugging him.

"I love you, Kaito." I whispered, yanking him down to my level.

"Love you too." I smiled as our lips connected.

"Miku! Look! They're so cute together!" Luka squealed from down the hall.

"Luka! Not so loud! I think everyone heard!" Miku hushed.

"Screw this." I muttered, kissing him again.

"WHAT the HELL is going on here?!" Rin yelled.

* * *

**A/N: It took me FOREVER to get this chapter done. Any way, if you're confused, go back and read the last chapter again. With a fine tooth comb. They started dating on New Year's day. Another New Year's has passed.**

**Any who, I hope you all enjoy~! I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as I can~!**

**Thank you, loves~! ;)**

**Stay beautiful,**

**sinkorship**


	4. Explain

**A/N: First off, thank you Aisu-dazs, for reviewing~! And I;m doing much better, thank you for asking. Any who, we move on to the next part of Spice Magnet. Enjoy, loves~!**

* * *

(Len's P. O. V.)

"How long has this been going on?" I squeezed Kaito's hand nervously.

"Almost two years." I said.

"Idiot." Rin raised her hand, and I closed my eyes.

I heard her hand connect with a face, but when I opened my eyes, Kaito was in front of me.

"Don't you DARE try to hit him again." He growled.

"Rin, what the hell is wrong with you?" Miku yelled.

"My brother is gay and dating _him_ of all people!" Rin's words cut me deep.

"So, my own sister... doesn't support my relationship?" My eyes welled up with tears.

"Hey, it's alright, Len. You've still got me, Miku, and Luka. And I'm sure the other's will come around once we tell them." Kaito placed his hand on my cheek, instantly soothing me. I could see a bruise forming where Rin had hit him.

"Tell us what?" Gakupo asked.

"You have three seconds to explain what all this fighting's about." Meiko growled.

"Rin hit Kaito because she saw us kissing in the hall." I shouted.

"Seriously? Rin didn't notice? You guys are all over each other." Gakupo said, giving Rin a weird glance.

"Yeah, even I knew, Rin." Meiko said, chuckling a little.

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

"And how could you not support that? They're adorable! I mean, sure, they get a little handsy sometimes and mentally scar the rest of us, but the rest of the time, it's pretty cute." Miku chimed in.

"See, I told you they'd come around. There was nothing to worry about." I smiled, kissing Len's cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking into Len's eyes.

"I'm fine. Your face is not." He traced a finger over the bruise which was rapidly darkening.

I chuckled, ruffling Len's hair. "I'll be fine. It's just a little bruise. No need to worry." I smiled warmly.

"Are you sure? Rin hits pretty hard sometimes, especially when she's pissed, like she is now." Len's deep aqua orbs were full of worry.

"It'll be fine." Len rubbed his eyes slightly.

"Are you tired?" I asked, chuckling, as I already knew the answer.

"Kind of." Len admitted.

I picked him up and carried him to his room, but by that time, he was already back asleep.

"Good night, Len."

(Miku's P. O. V.)

"I know you're worried about Len getting hurt but I think he'll be just fine. See?" I opened the door wide enough so Rin could see Len and Kaito snggled together.

"I just... Need some time to think." Rin said, her voice soft.

"Alright." I smiled, my hand on her shoulder.

I then walked off, leaving Rin to watch her brother sleep.

(Rin's P. O. V.)

"They are adorable." I smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm really sorry I hit you, Kaito." I said.

"I was just pissed off because I was the last to know." I smiled a little.

"Last to know, my ass. You were the first one I told." Len mumbled, chuckling a little.

"Anyways, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said back there, I honestly didn't have any reason to yell like that and-" Kaito hugged me before I could finish.

"It's okay, Rin." Kaito smiled.

"Just take good care of him, please?" I smiled back.

"I promise. Now go to sleep. It's late." He smiled, patting my head.

"Will you tell Len I'm sorry? I'm not stupid enough to wake him up." I smiled and Kaito nodded.

(Len's P. O. V.)

I woke up to a smiling Kaito, which made me extremely happy.

"Morning, Len." He smiled.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Rin came and apologized while you were sleeping." I smiled.

"What all did she say?" I asked, stretching.

"She asked if I'd take care of you." I blushed.

"S-So she's over being angry?" I smiled as Kaito wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm hungry." I said, turning to face Kaito.

"I should've known with you. First thing on your mind in the morning is food." Kaito chuckled.

When we walked down to the kitchen, Miku and Luka were already there.

"Morning, lovebirds." Miku called.

"Is Luka making breakfast?" I asked.

"Oh, hey guys. I just finished, actually." Luka turned around, smiling.

"So, did Rin apologize?" Miku smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"You sure you're okay? Does your face still hurt?" I laid a hand gently where his face was brusing.

"I'm fine, Len." He chuckled. He placed his hand over mine.

"I just don't want you getting hurt because of me." I smiled.

Miku squealed. "I can't believe how fucking _sweet_ you guys are to each other!" Miku whined.

"And on January 1st, it'll be two years of all this." Kaito smiled, kissing me.


	5. Anniversary

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you! All of you who have read this have made me very happy! Especially you, Aisu-dazs, I look forward to your reviews and to everyone's! But I need a hate character... Stay tuned, lovelies! ;)**

* * *

(Len's P. O. V.)

"Please! I don't know what I should get him!" I begged Rin to go shopping with me.

"No, Len! I'm busy!" She protested.

I had been bugging her for about an hour.

Me and Kaito's two year anniversary was in two weeks, and I had nothing planned.

"Fine. If it'll get you to leave me alone, I'll help you." Rin sighed.

"Yay!" I laughed, hugging her.

"Alright, alright, let's just go." She said, grabbing her coat.

"So, where you two headed?" Miku asked.

"Out." Rin said bluntly.

* * *

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

"Awww, that's adorable!" Miku squealed.

"Miku, shush!" I whisper shouted.

"Sorry, I can't help it! That's so cute!" Miku squealed.

I smiled a little. "You think he'll like it?" I asked hopefully.

"Kaito, don't be silly." Miku rolled her eyes. "I'm _sure_ he will." She giggled.

* * *

(Len's P. O. V.)

"So, do you think he'll like it, Rin?" I asked hopefully.

"I think so." She cracked a small smile.

"It's snowing pretty hard, isn't it?" I smiled, wiping the snow from my eyes just in time to see a car speeding down the street.

* * *

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

It's been a few hours since Rin and Len had left.

My phone went off in my pocket, and the caller ID showed it was Rin.

"Hello?" I heard sobbing on the other end.

"Rin, what's wrong?" I asked seriously.

"L-Len got hit by a car." She sobbed.

I sat in shock for a few moments, praying that I heard her wrong.

But I didn't.

I stood up, grabbing my jacket.

"Where are you going in the middle of a blizzard?" Miku yelled.

"Len got hit by a car, where the hell do you think I'm going?" I said, watching as Miku's eyes widened.

When I got to the hospital, I followed Rin to Len's room.

When she opened the door, the first thing I saw was wires.

I looked at the floor sadly, then back to the bundle of wires covering Len.

"I-I didn't even s-see the car. L-Len just pushed m-me out of the way a-and the next thing I know, h-he's on the ground." Rin said between hiccups.

"It's not your fault, Rin." I rubbed her shoulder.

The more I looked at him, the more Len seemed to disappear under the wires.

"T-The doctor s-said that t-there's a g-good chance h-he might not wake up." Rin's voice was shaking, and I remembered the box in my pocket.

* * *

(Rin's P. O. V.)

Kaito hadn't left the hospital for a week.

He hadn't slept at all in about three days.

"Kaito, you need to get some sleep." Kaito's eyes weren't sparkling like normal.

They were... dull and lifeless.

"Kaito, we're all worried about you." I pleaded, but Kaito didn't say anything.

"Please, Kaito?" I begged.

"Fine." He mumbled, standing up.

* * *

(Miku's P. O. V.)

A few hours later, I found Kaito curled up in Len's room.

"Miku, he hasn't slept for days. You should let him sleep." Luka grabbed my arm gently, giving me a sad smile.

I nodded, leaning my head on her shoulder.

I pulled out my phone and took a picture, sending it to Rin.

* * *

(Len's P. O. V.)

"Hey Len. Kaito's sleeping in your bed. Isn't that cute?" Rin's voice was slightly slurred by the pain meds.

When I opened my eyes, I groaned slightly, the lights hurting my head.

"W-What?" I rasped slightly.

"Kaito's been really worried about you, so I told him to go get some sleep. And now, he's asleep in your bed." I smiled.

Rin dialed a number and I could hear Kaito's sleepy voice on the other end. "Hello?"

* * *

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

"Len's awake." My eyes widened.

"W-What?" I asked in shock.

"He just woke up- And you hung up on me." I heard Rin say.

I took a deep breath and knocked on Len's door, opening it.

"Hi." I smiled.


	6. Twist of Fate

**A/N: So, I wrote three chapters today to make up for how long I've been neglecting my baby. **

**Aisu-dazs: Like I wrote in my private message, it all depends on what you think is in the box. ) I'm glad you like this story so much, though! ^_^**

**Guest: Thanks for pointing out that bug! I'll get it fixed as soon as possible!**

**HCto the Max: I'm glad you think it was cute! I worked really hard to not make thing overdramatic, but not just fluff either.**

**Oh, and a question for everyone!**

**I'm beginning to think I need a beta reader. Would anyone who reads this be willing to volunteer? If you are, just PM me!**

* * *

(Miku's P. O. V.)

"He's awake?! Really?!" I shouted hopefully.

"Yeah." I heard Len complaining in the background, which made me smile.

"I gotta go. See ya, Miku." I fell to my knees, clutching my phone to my chest.

"Miku, what's wrong?" Luka asked, clearly concerned.

"Len's awake." I smiled, tears running down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Miku." Luka smiled warmly as she wiped my tears.

"Do you want to go see him?"

I nodded as Luka helped me to my feet.

* * *

"Mr. Kagamine can't have visitors right now."

My eyes widened.

"What?!" I fought against Luka's grip.

"He's in critical condition, Miku." Kaito's eyes were slightly red.

"Kaito..." I looked over at him.

"H-He almost died." His voice was breaking noticeably.

"It's okay to cry." I said gently, hugging him.

Len was like my little brother, and I couldn't bear to see Kaito so broken over this.

I looked through the door and my eyes wouldn't believe what I was seeing.

Monitors, tubes, and wires buried Len, and he was so pale, it was hard to separate him from the bed.

"He's a bit more stable now." A nurse smiled sadly, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I know things look bad now, but he seems to respond well to that blue-haired boy." I smiled a little.

_Of course he would. Len knows the sound of Kaito's voice even in a coma._

I seemed calm on the outside, but Luka knew better than that.

"It'll be alright, Miku. I promise. No more tears, okay?" She held my hands in her own as I nodded.

* * *

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

I hadn't planned on spending ten days in the hospital, but if that's where I was needed, then so be it.

I wasn't leaving Len's side until he was fully recovered, no matter how long it took.

Before now, I'd never seen anyone as broken and limp as Len was right then.

Miku walked back around the corner, smiling sadly.

I wasn't sure why, but I sensed doubt in her next words.

"It'll be okay, Kaito." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Unless he wakes up soon, there's not much more we can do. I'd give him a week before we pull the plug." The doctor said, sighing sadly as he looked up from the clipboard.

"I wish we could do more. He's so young."

One week before I could lose the only person I really cared about.

And he could die before I got a chance to say exactly what I'd been planning for almost a year.

For now, all I could do was wait and worry, the small box in my pocket a heavy reminder of everything I could lose.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, suspenseful, eh? That's just the beginning of a massive shitstorm. Hold on tight, because there's more on the way! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and the ones to follow may be short, but I wrote them on paper, so they look A LOT longer.**


	7. Losing

**A/N: Okay, in this chapter, I finally reveal what's in the box! I know you've been waiting for that Aisu-dazs, and thank you for being so patient!**

**l3Len: Oh yes he can die! It's MY fanfiction, and you'll have to wait and see!**

**Aisu-dazs: Haha, I'm glad you want to see my update! ^_^**

**MissAudacious13: I know! Writing it makes me feel feelings to ~(T^T)~**

**DuFrancis: I may kill him, I may not... Oh hon hon~!**

**There may be a few more chapters after this, depends on if I kill Len or not.**

* * *

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

You know that feeling you get when someone you love is in pain and you can't do anything?

Imagine watching them die right in front of you and you can't do anything.

I struggled against Miku and Luka's grips as I looked at the monitor.

Flatline.

"Shock him again!" I cringed as Len convulsed under the electricity, but that was all the motion his limp body gave.

"That's it. I'm calling time of death at-"

"Wait!" I saw the faint rise and fall of Len's chest. The monitors couldn't pick it up, but I could.

Len was still alive.

"He's right. Get him hooked up to some O2, and a shot of epinephren."

If it wasn't for Luka and Miku's death grip, I would've fallen.

That was the second time in a week that I'd almost lost him.

"Kaito, c-can we talk?" A soft voice spoke up behind me.

Turning around, I saw it was Rin, and that she'd been crying.

"Sure. What's wrong?" I asked, looking down at her red-rimmed aqua eyes.

"I-It's about Len." My breath caught in my throat.

"H-He's been like this for a month now, Kaito. And I love him just as much as you do. Which is why I think it would be kinder..." Rin started sobbing mid-sentence, but kept going. "T-To let go." My eyes widened a bit.

Although I knew Rin was right, a part of me wanted to keep him here as long as possible.

"E-Even if he wakes up now, h-he'll b-be braindead, Kaito. H-He shouldn't suffer like this anymore." She put a hand on my shoulder, and at that point I realized I was crying.

Len was at best a touch-and-go situtation: One minute his heart would be beating, the next, he was gone. It wasn't fair to put him through that much pain and suffering.

I nodded, trying to fight back tears, but I didn't know why.

"I-I know it's hard, but he'd be happier this way, Kaito." It wouldn't just be hard on me. Rin would lose a brother, Luka, Miku, Gakupo, and Meiko, a best friend, and me, the person I cared about the most.

"C-Can I have some time alone?" Rin nodded and lead Miku and Luka away.

"T-This will probably be the last time I get to talk to you, so, I should say what I need to." I sighed, looking up at Len, toying with the box in my pocket.

"T-There's s-something I-I've been wanting to do for a while now, Len." My hands were shaking as I pulled out the small box, opening it to look at the simple, silver band I had gotten so many months ago.

Silently, I slipped it onto Len's cold, pale finger, smiling slightly.

"I-I'm gonna miss you, w-we all will." I felt my eyes burning as I felt sadness rise within me.

With tears streaming down my face, I placed a gentle kiss on Len's temple.

"I guess this is goodbye." I whispered, wiping my eyes on my sleeve.

"I love you, Len Kagamine." I left the room, not wanting to cry anymore, but glad I finally did it.

"Kaito..." Rin hugs me, crying into my shirt.

"I-I know it'll hurt, b-but like you said, i-it's better this way." I said, holding her shoulder. I needed something to keep me stable emotionally, not physically, but holding onto Rin like this would have to work for now.

"I-I'll go talk to the doctor." Rin nodded, leaning her head on Miku's shoulder, still crying.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" A nurse smiles.

"Yes. I-I'd like to request that Len Kagamine be taken off life support."

"You're sure about this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I don't mean to pry, but you and that boy are really close. Are you really ready for this?" I nodded, my breath still shaky.

The nurse smiled sadly and handed me a form. "I just need you to sign this, and we can arrange for it in about 15 minutes." I nodded reading over the form, and signing my name at the bottom.

_I'm so, so sorry, Len. But it's better this way._ I thought, watching the nurse walk away.

"You did the right thing, Kaito." Miku said, smiling sadly.

"I-I know." _Even if I'll never get to see him smile, hear him laugh, or hold his hand again, he'll be better off this way._ I thought._  
_

I watched the whole time as they unplugged and removed Len's breathing tube.

"He should pass peacefully within the hour." The nurse smiled sadly at us with a hand on my shoulder.

"L-Len wanted you to read this." Rin handed me a letter.

_Dear Kaito, If you're reading this, then somehow, I'm going to die soon. But either way, I want you to know that I have no regrets before I die. Especially not you, Kaito. I don't want any of you crying over me. If you cry, then that means I did something wrong. No more tears. Just smile, okay? Love, Len._

* * *

_She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_  
_His voice is almost too low_  
_As he says, I love you forever, forever and always_  
_Please just remember even if I'm not there_  
_I'll always love you, forever and always_


	8. Miracle

**A/N: So now, here's the deciding chapter.**

**MissAudacious13: NO PANIC!**

**l3Len: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I seriously almost cried while writing it.**

**Aisu-dazs: There's no guarantee that Len will live or die. And don't cry! If you cry, then I'll cry! *hides in her emo corner***

**I'm thinking only a few more chapters after this one, but I'm not sure.**

**Anywho, it would help if you guys left suggestions in your reviews!**

**But now, onto the story!**

**Warning: Massively cheesy proposal at the end. Ladies, get your tissues, I cried writing this.**

* * *

(Rin's P. O. V.)

It'd been almost an hour when something finally changed.

"Kaito. Kaito wake up!" I shook him roughly, almost scared that Len would go under before Kaito woke up.

"W-Wha?" He asked groggily.

"Look." Len's skin finally had some color back, and he was breathing better. He looked... alive.

"I-I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Kaito sighed sadly, looking back at me.

"No, you idiot!" I said, turning Kaito's head towards Len, whose face was scrunched up, almost in thought.

(Len's P. O. V.)

Everything was hazy and blurry, and it hurt all over.

I couldn't open my eyes yet, but I could breathe, and my body started hurting less.

"...miracle." Was all I heard before I opened one eye, seeing my sister standing over me.

"R-Rin?" I croaked. My throat hurt, and my mouth was horribly dry.

"I'm glad you're awake." She smiled, despite the tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"W-Where's Kaito?" I asked a little louder, scanning the room.

"He's asleep in the corner." I smiled a little, looking over at him.

He looked so exhausted, I didn't have the heart to wake him up.

"You should try and get some rest." Rin smiled softly, and I nodded, too tired to protest much.

(Kaito's P. O. V.)

"Kaito. Kaito. Wake the fuck up!" I woke up to Rin shouting in my ear.

"Come on, Rin. At least be nice about it." A different voice said.

It sounded like Len, but more... gravelly.

I opened my eyes slightly, but I could barely see in the darkness.

"Rin, it's almost five in the morning. This better be important." I sighed, trying to focus my tired eyes in the dark room.

My protests stopped as I focused on a pair of bright aquamarine eyes.

My breath caught in my throat and I looked back to Rin in disbelief.

"A-Are you... Is this..." So many thoughts were going through my head, I wasn't sure what to say.

"You're not dreaming, Kaito."

Three weeks.

Three weeks I waited to hear those words.

And even more so to hear Len say them.

"Kaito? What's this for?" I blushed as Len held up his left hand, gesturing to the silver band.

"Uhh... T-That's... ummm... Rin, could you step out for a minute?" I sighed, taking Len's hand.

"W-Well, a-about a year ago, I..." I sighed, unable to find the words I had practiced so many times.

"Len, f-for the longest time, I-I've been thinking a-about... w-well, what's going to happen in the future, w-with us." I could see Len's eyes widen a bit in fear.

"A-And for about a year, I-I've been thinking that... it wouldn't be much of a future... if the person I loved wasn't there with me." I smiled softly, putting my other hand over Len's shaking one, trying to calm his nerves.

"K-Kaito, a-are you saying... w-what I think you're saying?" He asked nervously, his voice shaking enough to match the tears in his eyes.

"W-What I'm trying to say is..." I knelt by Len's bed, his hand still in my own two, and he blushed.

"Len Kagamine, you mean the world to me, and you know that. You're adorable, a little naieve, and sometimes, you're a pain in the ass." Len laughed a little, sniffling and wiping his eyes.

"But you know I wouldn't want you to be any other way. And for four years now, I've been in love with you now, and I've finally worked up the nerve to say this." I took in a nervous breath, my eyes meeting Len's.

_This may not be the best place to ask, or the place I had planned, but it'll work._ I thought nervously.

"Len Kagamine, I am absolutely positive that you're the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, what I'm asking is, will you marry me?"

If I hadn't been holding my breath, I would've missed the whispered "Yes."

"I love you." Len's voice was breaking, but I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the silver lining! A hospital proposal isn't what I had in mind, but about three Cokes later, here's the proposal. Cheesy? Hell fucking yes. Adorable? Majorly. Original? Oh hell to the fucking no. But I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
